Alice and her tutor
by Caramelsmiles
Summary: Alice is happy in wonderland when one day out of the blue her old tutor shows up. Charles is the same as ever and Alice still loves him. A fact that irritates a lot of roleholders. But then to everyone's surprise the roleholders begin falling for Charles as well. Because this is wonderland and all roleholders must fall for a outsider even if he's a boy. A love triangle.yaoi fanfic
1. Prologue:Down the rabbit hole he went

Prologue:Down the rabbit hole he went

Charles Dodson was walking out one evening,on his way home from work where he tutored children of the Vesalius house. Charles tutored a lot of children from prestigious houses and families. The phantomhive family,the nightray family,the Liddell family...on and on the list went.

His first student had been a teenage girl named Alice Liddell. Charles had had a light crush on her and when she'd confessed her feelings to him,he had accepted. But that was before he met her older sister Lorina Liddell.

Lorina,how beautiful and amazing she was. Truly amazing. No one could compare to her. Charles had fallen hopelessly in love.

But now she was dead,lying in a grave in the ground,her eyes forever and always closed.

Never would he see her smile again. Never.

Charles sighed and then he spotted a white rabbit running along. It sort of reminded him of the book he'd written when he was younger. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

A little girl with blonde hair was chasing after him and when she spotted Charles she cried, "Hey,sir could you help me catch that rabbit?He's my pet and he's running away!"

Charles nodded at her and began chasing after the rabbit. For such a small,fat creature it was fast. Very fast.

But Charles was fast as well and so it never ran out of his sight. It ran into a garden and Charles followed. He noticed that he was in the Liddell garden,but paid no heed. He had to catch that rabbit.

Then it jumped into a hole,a very big hole and Charles started to slow down so that he wouldn't fall into the hole,but he was not quick enough and so slipped over the edge and down he went.


	2. Chapter 1:A new outsider in wonderland

Chapter one: A new outsider in wonderland

Alice had been living in the country of clover for quite a happy while now when something out of the ordinary happened.

Alice was walking back to the hatter mansion from work when she saw a man up ahead of her in the pathway,turning his head around confusedly.

Somehow he looked familiar.. Those clothes,that hair,the shape of his body...he turned his face towards Alice,Alice gasped.

Her tutor!Charles Dodson was here in Wonderland.

I'm dreaming,Alice told herself feverishly,but no,she was already in a dream.

Charles was here!

Alice felt excitement,hope and biggest of all...dread. She didn't want to face her tutor,not after all the heartbreak he had given her.

Wait,Alice thought. It could be Blood dressing up. But...

The man caught sight of her and with a relieved,cheerful smile that Blood could never have mimicked,yelled, "Hello,miss.I'm rather lost here. I was hoping you could give me some directions on where to go from here.. .uh I mean if it doesn't inconvenience you of course."

That politeness,that amiability and awkwardness-it could only ever be her teacher!

Alice immediately turned around and began running,running right back to town,her cheeks red.

She heard Charles behind her yell, "Wha-wait! Please,miss,won't you please give me some directions?!"He sounded bewildered and pleading.

But Alice kept running,her heart pounding hard and her feet slamming hard against the ground.

* * *

Charles stared after the girl run away,feeling bewildered and confused. Had he done something to upset her?

He had only asked for directions. But maybe he'd scared her. He didn't know.

But that girl had looked very much like Alice Liddell with that long light brown hair and blue apron dress.

He sighed and began walking down the path,in the opposite direction that girl had run. If he kept walking he would eventually reach someone or something like a house or town maybe.

What a day this was. Really now. Falling down a rabbit hole and landing up in some forest all alone on a pathway. Almost like the book he'd written. He was positive he was dreaming,and he hoped he was dreaming because the only other possible reason for these odd events to be happening was insanity and he really didn't like the idea of that.

Hopefully he would wake up soon though.

He kept on walking and eventually came upon a house,or a really big mansion. Standing at the gates of the mansion were two young boys of 13 or so. When they spotted him they began smiling.

"Hey,boss,"they yelled, "We're doing a good job just to let you know!"

Boss?Whatever could they mean. But anyway perhaps they could give him directions from here.

He walked up to them smiling warmly,which seemed to surprise them. They glanced at his clothing.

"Boss,what are you wearing?"they asked with surprise. "Where's your hat and cane?"

Charles looked at them in confusion. "What do you mean?I'm not your boss."

The two twin boys blinked up at him blankly and then burst into laughter and smiles, "Oh,I get it!You're playing a joke on us aren't you?"exclaimed one of the boys. "I didn't know you liked to play jokes on anyone but onee-san."

Charles was heavily confused and then heard another voice behind him. A man's voice growled, "Hey,you brats,stop laughing at Blood. Or I'll whip your asses."

The boys only laughed and one of them cried, "But,ugly bunny,boss is being so funny!"

Charles turned to see a very handsome man with amber curls walking angrily up to them. To his great surprise the man had ears. They had to be fake,Charles reasoned with himself.

"Don't call me a bunny!"he snarled. "I'm a dog,not a bunny you stupid brats!"

Charles frowned at the man. It wasn't very nice to say such things to children. "Sir,"he said in a reproving tone, "I don't believe you should say such things to children."

"Wha-?"the man's face looked shocked and he immediately threw himself at Charles feet, "I'm sorry Blood. Don't be mad at me. I won't call them brats anymore!'

The two boys were laughing hard by now and said to the man. "Haha,stupid bunny!Boss likes us better than you!"

Charles wanted to reprove the children as well but decided against it. Instead he said to the man, "Hey ,sir why are you kneeling at my feet?"

The man looked up confused, "Huh?Because you're my boss."

Charles was now really confused, "But I haven't even met any of you before. I'm only a tutor. And to get the record straight my name is not Blood. It is Charles Dogson. I do believe you three are mistaking me for someone else."

The man looked confused as well,but then he smiled, "Ah,Blood. You must be playing a joke today. Your sense of humour is always so wonderful!"

Charles opened his mouth to reply when he heard a voice speak behind him, a voice very much lie his own that drawled slowly, "My,my. What can be going on here?" He turned around to face a man with his face and wearing a hat and holding a cane. He did not know it yet but this was Blood Dupre.


	3. Chapter 2:A meeting of twin faces

Chapter two:A meeting of twin faces

_He wrote the story for Lorina when she wanted a story about her younger sister Alice,but all of it was inspired by Lorina,all his poems about her and only her. Lorina was the one who haunted him phantomwise,the one with the sunny face and silver laughter. Not Alice,but Lorina. Only ever Lorina._

Charles' mouth was agape as he looked at the man in front of he have a twin he did not know about? But this was a dream of course,so anything could happen,but still.

"What?"one of the boys cried in disbelief."Two bosses?"

The man looked surprised as well,but he covered it up smoothly with a lazy smile and said to Charles,"Well,well who are you I wonder?"

Charles did not cover up his surprise so well. He was gaping and tried to speak,but it came out as a stutter he could not finish,so at lost was he for words.

Finally Charles managed out," We have the same face."

"Yes,I can see that,"the man replied very coolly. Unlike Charles he had an air of sophistication and regality,of calm dignity. Very much the opposite of Charles who was clumsy and awkward at time and always got flustered. "Now,do answer my question,young man,just who are you?"

"Right,"Charles said,feeling embarrassed at how he was overreacting compared to the man."My name is Charles Lutwidge Dodgson. I'm a tutor listed under the Westminister school. Now,pray tell,what is your name?"he could sort of guess what it was.

The man with the rabbit ears who had been looking horribly confused and flabbergasted a moment before now glared hotly at Charles,"Blood,does not need to tell his name to the likes of you!"he spat.

"Hush,Elliott,'said the man and then looked at Charles square in the eye,"I am Blood Dupre,the head of the hatter family. and you I am assuming are an outsider,am I right?"

The hatter family?Outsider?"Just what do you mean by outsider?"Charles asked. And also what an odd name. Blood dupre. Blood. Who would name their child that?

"What a stupid question,"The two young boys began laughing. "Wow,you're definitely not Blood. Blood is smart and you're not!"

Charles felt he ought to reprimand them and was about to when he noticed what the twins were carrying. Were those battle axes?!His eyes widened and he said,"Just what are you two holding?"

The twins glanced down at their axes and then looked back at him with broad smiles,"Isn't' it obvious?These are axes. Wow,you're really stupid,aren't you? "

"Yes,I can see that!But why do you two have them?"Charles asked,bewildered and concerned.

The boys looked at eachother and then looked at Blood,"Hey,boss,he's really stupid. Can we kill him?"

What?!Charles stared at the two boys with confusion and was about to say something when Blood said,looking at Charles with calm,interested eyes,"No,don't kill him. I am curious about him."

"But,Blood,come on!'said Elliott,"Is it only because he looks like you?He's probably just a new role holder and the gamemaker probably accidentally gave you two the same faces."

"No,it's not that,"Blood said circling slowly around Charles who felt embarrassed at that as he could feel Blood's eyes on every part of him,inspecting him carefully,"I can sense that he's a outsider. Young man,let me ask you a question."

Blood was facing Charles again and Charles said,"What is it?"

Blood was now smiling,a cold sarcastic smile and he asked,"Do you know a girl named Alice Liddell?"

Huh?Charles wondered why he had asked that but didn't question it. Only replied with,"Yes,I do. I was her old tutor before I left the position."

"Ah,I thought so,"Blood said still smiling and inspecting him over,"Alice was right. You do have the same appearance as me,except she didn't mention your boorish personality."

Charles frowned at Blood,'There's no call for rudeness,sir."He was about to ask how he knew Alice,when Blood interrupted.

"I agree. But it doesn't matter if I'm rude at you or not.'

"Why is that?"

"Because you are a dead man,"murmured Blood and when Charles looked at Blood again,he was surprised to see that Blood's eyes were hot with anger and jealousy,though his face was perfectly calm and composed.

In only a brief second Blood had a machine gun in his hand where the cane once was and had it aimed at Charles who was too startled to do anything,but stand there and stare.

Blood was just about to pull the trigger when a voice called out,"No!"

Blood turned to see Alice running down the hill towards them,her eyes frantic just as he pressed the sound of Charles' body hitting the ground was satisfaction to Blood's ears.


	4. Chapter 3:Jealousy

Chapter three:Jealousy

Alice had only run halfway back to town,away from Charles before she had realised he might be walking towards the hatter house. Scenarios had flashed through her head of how Blood would react to meeting Charles and none of the scenarios had ended happily.

Upon realising that she immediately turned around and began running back in the direction of the hatter mansion. She had willed her legs to run faster. Oh,god,what if something happened to Charles?!Though he had broken her heart she still loved him and she certainly didn't want him to die at the hands of the mafia!

So she had ran as fast as she could to the hatter mansion praying she would encounter Charles on the path but now as she stood at the base of a hill on the hatter property she saw that she had been too slow.

In horror she watched Charles' body fall to the ground with the bang of Blood's gunshot ringing through her ears.

"No,'she gasped and then,"nonononononono."She rushed towards Charles side,hoping he wasn't dead,praying he wasn't dead. But before she could reach Charles Blood grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her tightly to him,his eyes smoking with rage,but speaking calmly and with an amused tone of voice "So that is your tutor,?Your old lover?''

Alice struggled to get free,causing Blood to squeeze tighter until she cried,"Ow,Blood,let go!You're hurting me!"Tears of pain sprung from her eyes.

Elliott stepped forward cautiously while the twins watched on with uncertainty,"Hey,Blood,maybe you should let her go."

"Shut up,Elliott,"Blood said calmly and Elliot stepped back,looking worried. Blood smiled down at Alice,who despite her pain galred back at him.

"Are you sad now,Alice,enraged that I killed him?"Blood whispered,"Your old lover with the same face as mine?"

Alice didn't reply,only bit hard on Blood's arm,kicking him in the groin angrily. With a sharp gasp of pain he released her,bending over. Alice used that moment to go to Charles and check if he was alive or not.

She placed her head on his chest,closing her eyes,listening to whether his heart still beat. He was so warm,she realised and felt her face go hot. His chest was so muscular. Oh god why was she focusing on that?she felt like a pervert. She turned her attentions on his heartbeat and with a tiny sigh of relief she heard his heart still beating.

She had only just sat up and was about to look at Charles's wounds when she felt a hand grab her arm roughly and pull her up.

It was Blood and he was red hot mad. Clenching her arms in a death grip he growled hotly in her face,"You will pay for that kick and bite,Alice."

Alice struggled,"Let me go!"she cried,"I want to check on Charles!"

"Hey,boss why are you so mad?You're scaring big sis,'said one of the twins a bit nervously and Blood snarled at them to shut it.

"I think he's jealous,"murmured Dee to dum so quietly that only Dum could hear. Dum nodded his agreement. Of course they wanted to help Alice,but if they did the boss might fire them and they didn't want that. Instead they watched on as Alice and Blood yelled at each other.

"Why did you have to shoot him,Blood?!"Alice screeched,still fighting furiously to break his grip on her. Biting him did not work as he was holding her so tightly and so did trying to knee him again. He had her ensnared and helpless.

Blood chuckled softly,"Why do you care that I shot him,Alice?"His voice was so smooth,so indifferent that it infuriated Alice even more.

WIthout thinking she yelled,"Because I love him,you idiot!He's still alive so let me go!"

Everyone froze,even Blood.

Alice's heart was pounding hard. She shouldn't have said that and she was scared of how everyone would react. But still she glared at Blood square in the eye.

"What,big sis you love him?"gasped one of the twins and when Alice didn't answer the twins both glared hotly at Charles who was still lying on the ground.

"Let's kill him,bro,"hissed Dum and Dee nodded is agreement."Yeah,bro let's do it."

nononono,Alice thought as she saw them raise their axes and she yelled to them with hot rage"Idiots! If you kill him I will hate you two for forever!"

The twins were obviously startled by what she said and stopped,their eyes looking at her with wide surprise,"Big sis?Why are you being so mean to us?"

They didn't wait for Alice to reply and Dee said,his face hardening even more,"It's because of _him,_bro,'he hissed pointing to Charles,"He's the one making big sis be so mean to us!Once he's gone big sis will be nice to us again!"

They raised their axes and Alice screamed as they brought the axes down towards Charles' heart. She closed her eyes tightly but could not block out the sounds of the sickening crunch the axes made when it made contact with burst into tears,wild uncontrollable tears.


	5. Chapter 4

chapter four:Out of the furnace

Elliott had not liked seeing Alice being hurt by Blood. Nor had he liked it when she began screaming. He did not like to see Alice anything less than happy and safe.

And as he watched the twins bring down their blades towards Charles he knew that Alice would not stop crying if they killed Charles.

Alice's smile. The thought of it gave him the courage to lunge forward and use his body to protect Charles,blocking him from the hit of the twins' blades.

He heard the twin's cries of surprise and Blood's shouts after they had realised the axes hit Elliott and not Charles.

The pain was increbile and he closed his eyes briefly against the hurt of it. When he opened his eyes again,he saw Alice staring at him,her eyes wide with surprise. Then she smiled,a radiant and relievd smile. The brightness of it filled elliott with warmth.

He watched Blood angrily release Alice as he stalked towards Elliott and watched Alice wipe away her tears,still smiling.

That was the last thing he saw before the feeling of Blood's cane whacking his head angrily made everything go black for him.

The gunshot had hit Charles in the stomach and the pain of it had made him pass out,which he was ashamed of as he thought of himself as a stronger person. When he came to all he saw was the face of the handsome man from earlier with the bunny ears from earlier above him,eyes closed in tight pain. His body was warm and heavy against Charles' body and the sounds of shouts rang through the air.

The man opened his eyes and Charles met his eyes for the briefst of moments. The man's eyes were pained,and such a warm chcolate colour. Then the man glanced up and their eyes broke contact. What the man saw when he glanced up made him smile and Charles opened his mouth to say something when a cane smacked the man in the side of his head over and over with loud whacks.

Charles watched in horror as blood spilled out of the side of the man's head before the man collasped,his head falling on Charles face so that Charles could smell the scent of the man's amber curls. It smelled like carrots,spicy and sweet. It smelled like blood,spilling freshly out.

He felt the man's body being pulled off him roughly and then a cane smacked him in the face and everything went black.

Alice had felt so happy,so relieved when Ellioot had saved Charles,depsite her horror at the wound he had received from the twins.

BUt that happiness hadn't lasted long as Blood had then whacked Elliott's head with a cane until Elliott collapsed,blood spilling out from his temple.

"What did you do?"Alice started to scream when Blood began whacking Charles in the face with his and over until Charles' face was nothing more than a mangled mess of blood.

"stop that!"Alice cried,rushing forward to stop him,but the twins had garbbed one of her arms each and held her back.

"Let me go!"she begged,strugglng,wanting desperately to stop Blood from hurting Charles."Please let me go!"

The twins only laughed and Dee chirped,"Sorry,big sis. No can do!"

'Yeah,we don't want you saving _Charles!_"Dum seconded and he said Charles name like it was a funny word.

There was only one last thing for ALice to do and she wasn't sure if it would work or not and she flet slightly sick at te idea f doing so,but she had to try.

"Yu're right,"ALice said softly,"You'r right in not wanting me tos ave Charles."

"Wha-?"the twins looked at her in surprise and Alice smiled.

"Because I just relaised,I don't love Charles. I love oyou two,"Oh god,could Alice be any less subtle?She was positive the twinsw ould see through her ruse,but to her surprisethey smiled and said,"Really?"Their faces were surprised.

Alice forced herself to smile."Really. Here if you let me go I'll kiss you."

An idiot!That's what Alice was!As if they would fall for her so obvious ruse!But to Alice's great,great surprise they both cried, "Really?!"and they let her go.

The moment they let her go Alice lunged forward and kicked Blood as hard as she could in the back of his knee. He barely responded to th eain,though he did respond to Alice kicking him.

He turned to look at her and Alice shot a punch at his face.

But he was quick and caught it. Once he had her fist he began squeezing tight,so tight that Alice fet her knuckle crack and she winced in pain.

"Naughty girl,Alice"he said,smiling calmly and companiably.

"Big sis!"the twins cried angrily, You tricked us!"They stepped forward menacingly.

Alice just felt so hopeless. She would never be able to save Charles. She was just no match against Blood _and _the twins. She really wasn't.

"Yo,what's going on here?"Boris's voice rang trough the air. His gold eyes zeroed in on how Blood was hurting Alice. "Hatter,what are you doing to Alice?"

Blood laughed, "It is none of your buisness,cheshire cat."

He squeezed harder and Alice let out a gasp of pain.

In a instant Alice was in Boris's arms and he was using his power of doors to shift through space and Alice was in safety in Boris's room.

"Are you okay,Alice?"Boris asked,concerned.

"No,"Alice gasped and Boris began to ask her where it hurt when Alice continued, "You got to go back. Go save Charles!Save him!Bring him back before Blood kills him!"

Boris wanted to ask why or who Charles was or even say no,but Alice looked so frantic.

"Okay,"Boris said and was just about to leave when Alice continued, "Oh and could you save Ellioot as well?"

Eliiott?!Wtf?Boris opened his mouth to say something,but something on ALice's face stopped hima nd he nodded. "Fine."he said and off he went.

Alice sat alone in the middle of Boris's room trying to get over the shock of what had happened. Charles was here in wonderland!Here in wonderland!But Blood had tried to kill him. As did Dee and Dum.

She thought of the way Elliott had saved Charles and a smile streched her mouth. She thought then of how Blood had been so cruel,hurting her like that. She hadn't thought him capable of hurting her. Why had he been so angry anyway?

"_It was jealousy,Alice,"_Nightmare's voice breathed in Alice's mind.

Alice sighed. Nightmare was in her head again. How annoying.

"Blood would not get jealous over _me,"_Alice replied,her eyes closed in exasperation. Couldn't Nightmare just leave her alone?

"_I'm just trying to help you,Alice. Don't be so mean,"_Nightmare protested.

"If you really wanted to help you should have helped when Blood was hurting Charles!"

"_Perhaps I was jealous as well,sweet Alice,"_Nightmare's voice replied and Alice sighed.

"Yeah right,"she mumbled and then asked, "Wait,tell me how is Charles even here in wonderland?"

Before Nightmare could answer Boris returned back to the room wit Charles and Elliott in his arms. He looked disheveled and traumatised.

"Alice,the things I do for you,"he said in a trembling voice as if he would have a nervous breakdown any moment.

"Why,what happened?"ALice asked,standing up as she felt Nightmare leave her thoughts.

"_ANother time,Alice,"_his voice whispered and he was gone.

Boris sat down on a chair,resting his elbows on his knee and began to explain what had happened in such a short period of time.

**So that was chapter four. I know it wasn't that good but I wrote this in ike only twenty minutes so that I could have it ready to be published by today-friday!Okay,I'm realizing that the whole of this story so far was basically Charles getting beat up by Blood and I'm really sorry for that. This story's supposed to be a yaoi-harem/reverse harem drama story,but so far it's just been really bad fighting. Please review and tell me how i can improve!And um I'll try to move along the story plot. Like next chapter I'm going to have Charles and Alice have a reunion sort of-like talk it out and get out all of the drama. Yeah,so stick by me please! Also do u guys actually read the black bold text?I'd really like to know!**


End file.
